


Duo Arms

by PaperFox19



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tatsumi seeks to get stronger and help Night Raid bring down the capital. He holds the Imperial Arms Spectator and has even unlocked it's trump card, but his power isn't enough so he does the unthinkable and bonds with another imperial arms.
Relationships: Bulat/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!), Lubbock/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!), Susanoo/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Duo Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Duo Arms

Tatsumi seeks to get stronger and help Night Raid bring down the capital. He holds the Imperial Arms Spectator and has even unlocked it's trump card, but his power isn't enough so he does the unthinkable and bonds with another imperial arms.

Chap 1 To Seek Strength

Tatsumi bonded with the imperial arms Spectator, in honesty he thought the powers were cool. To use these five sights he thought it'd be awesome. Zanku was a creep but the arms were innocent of that. 'I can use these to help them.'

“Go ahead Tatsumi try them out.” the boss had everyone gathered.

He focused and Spectator activated. 'Let's try Clearsight.' he looked at Lubbock. Spectator peeled back the layers and he was able to see the skin underneath. Lubbock was fit, and something Tatsumi noticed the spectator didn't peel back Lubbock's underwear and since he could see Lubbock's soft dick it meant one thing. “No underwear Lubbock how bold.”

Lubbock blushed and tried to cover himself but Tatsumi had seen enough. Lubbock had a nice patch of green hair crowning his crotch, but his balls were smooth. His dick was 6 inches long soft and he was cut. “Gah you jerk.” the girls laughed.

“Don't be shy you actually have a nice dick man.” he gave him a thumbs up. 'Though I'm bigger hehe.' he added mentally. Tatsumi wielded 8 inches.

“Why don't you check me out sweetie?” Tatsumi looked to Bulat. His clothing was peeled away, Tatsumi was a bit shocked at Bro's choice of underwear. It almost looked like a speedo, but it was softer. Soon that to was peeled away and Tatsumi got a look at the man's dick and damn! Bulat was 10 inches long and incredibly thick.

“Hot damn bro you are really hung!”

“Indeed, but it's not the size of the man that matters, a big dick is useless if you can' handle it.”

“Right. I think I got the hang of this imperial arms, let me try another.” he opened Future Sight. He looked towards Sheele and his eyes widened. 'What is this?' he screamed.

“Tatsumi what's wrong?” she reached out to him. He was frozen in place, unlike Zanku who only used Future Sight for combat with Tatsumi he saw a small glimpse into the future for the person he was looking at, and what he saw horrified him.

There was a bullet hole in her chest. “I can see...oh god I can see...” tears began to fall. “Please don't die!” he suddenly shouted, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Tatsumi?”

“Tatsumi what do you see?” Najenda read about Spectator, it has the power to see images of the future, read minds, see far away, see through obstacles, and create illusions.

“Sheele's been shot!”

“Tatsumi calm down, she's fine no doubt you are tapping into the true power of future sight.”

“So that means Sheele...” they looked to the purple haired woman.

“I see, is there anything I can do?”

“Future sight when used looks at a person's nearest future, however the future can always be changed. Be more careful on your next few missions. Go for the kill.” she nodded.

“See there Tatsumi it'll be ok.” Bulat put a hand on his shoulder. “Let's get you to bed.” he led the brunette away.

“Sorry I reacted like that, it just freaked me out.”

“Tatsumi I understand, I've seen comrades die before my eyes to, and to see it before hand must have been hard.” he held Tatsumi close.

“Bro...I don't want to sleep alone tonight, could you...I mean would you stay with me?” his hands came around and hugged the older man.

“Of course Tatsumi.” At this moment Lubbock passed by the hall and saw Tatsumi going into his room WITH Bulat.

'Wha Wha Wha what the hell?' Just before the door shut Bulat spotted him. He gave Lubbock a wink before closing the door. 'The Hell!!!!!!!' his cheeks burned in a blush as he imagined what was going on in there.

He wasn't to far from the truth. Tatsumi and Bulat got naked. “You are quite the man Tatsumi.”

“Bro...” they got in bed and Bulat pulled Tatsumi close. Their skin rubbed against each other, their warmth washing over them. Tatsumi had his head resting against Bulat's broad chest, the thump of his heart beat pulling the boy into slumber. 'Oh honey you are too sweet for this world. I wish I could keep you like this all to myself and protect you from the horrors you've seen and the horrors yet to come.'

-x-

Despite the wonderful sleep he had with Bulat Tatsumi was on edge all next day. He focused on getting a handle on his new abilities, in the course of the day's training he was able to tap into all five sights. Not only that he worked on building more muscle and strength.

He had a mission with Leone that night. They had gone to the red light district to deal with some crooks who were human trafficking and drugging the women. Tatsumi used Spectator to see what was going on and where their targets were. “They've all moved to the sitting room, we should take them out now.”

“Tatsumi I know you are nervous about Sheele, but she'll be okay. She might be a touch of an air head but when it comes to assassination she's an ace and now she's even more on her guard.”

“Right, thanks sis.” They moved in and took out their targets not a single one survived. The girls would be taken to a doctor to be treated. Tatsumi paced back and forth at the base.

“Honey you need to relax, Sheele will be okay.” Bulat put a hand on his shoulder. It relaxed him to have some support.

When Mine returned Sheele was with her and he breathed a sigh of relief. He activated his Future Sight and the wounds on Sheele were gone and he smiled. A movement drew his attention and he saw Coro being dragged along by Mine. “That's Coro!?”

“Yeah he stopped moving, after Sheele cut off his owner's head. Thought we were in a pinch there for a sec.” The imperial arms wondered over to Najenda, it looked at her and it's tail started wagging.

“Oh so you want to work for me?” Coro started jumping up and down in approval. “Well then you can be my imperial arms.”

'Wow Najedna is awesome. She bonded with Coro so easily.'

“A living imperial arms is low maintenance so even with my injuries I can handle one.”

“So does that mean if we find another living imperial arms could I bond with it to?” Tatsumi had no idea how dangerous of a question he just asked.

“Tatsumi!” Bulat shouted and made the boy jump. “Don't ever attempt or think of doing something like that.”

“But why?” he looked to the others.

“Imperial arms put great strain on one's body, there were those who tried to bond with two before and the strain ripped them apart.”

“I just thought...well my imperial arms doesn't have room for combat I thought maybe...” he hung his head down. “Sorry.”

“It's okay Tatsumi you didn't know.”

“Right then our mission went well tonight let's turn in.”

-x-

Tatsumi was already in bed waiting for Bulat to join him. Bulat had just finished brushing his teeth and was heading for Tatsumi's room. “What are you doing down here you're room is the other way?” Lubbock stood in his way.

“I'm going to Tatsumi's room, what are you doing here Lubba?”

“Just making sure my wires were in place.” his blush gave him away.

“You know if you wanted you could join me, I'm sure Tatsumi wouldn't mind you in bed with him.”

“What me and Tatsumi, no way that couldn't happen.” his blush spread to his ears.

“Aww that's cute you are shy.”

“No I'm not!” Bulat got really close to him.

“Jealousy is an ugly thing on anyone love should never be restricted.” he had those sparkles around him, and it made a shiver run down Lubbock's spine.

“Who said I was jealous?”

“I guess no one now if you'll excuse me Tatsumi is waiting.” he pulled off his shirt and went into his room.

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview Death Sight

Esdeath's army returns from the North, and begin taking out people in Night Raid's name to draw them out. It works sad enough.

'Bro's going to die...I can't move...I have to do something...please...anything!!'

  
end preview


End file.
